I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to a wireless device.
II. Background
A wireless device (e.g., a cellular phone or a smart phone) may include a transmitter and a receiver coupled to an antenna to support two-way communication. For data transmission, the transmitter may modulate a radio frequency (RF) carrier signal with data to obtain a modulated signal, amplify the modulated signal to obtain an output RF signal having the proper output power level, and transmit the output RF signal via the antenna to a base station. For data reception, the receiver may obtain a received RF signal via the antenna and may condition and process the received RF signal to recover data sent by the base station.
A wireless device may include multiple transmitters and multiple receivers coupled to multiple antennas in order to improve performance. However, the circuitry to support transmission on multiple antennas typically increases the cost and size of the wireless device.